According to conventional solid-state imaging devices, in a vertical selection circuit that sets an electronic shutter state and a read-out state within one horizontal scanning period for an imaging area, a circuit used for an electronic shutter operation and a circuit used for a read-out operation are separately configured, and accordingly, the circuit scale is large.